Feather in the Sky
Feather in the Sky Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lightningstar - golden tabby tom Deputy: Ravenfur - black tom Medicine Cat: Ravenpelt - black she-cat who became crazy after hitting her head on a rock going down a slope Warriors: Eagleclaw - muscular dark brown tom with one white paw Acornbloom - pinkish brown she-cat Tulipstem - blazing orange she-cat with pinkish orange patches(foster sister to Leafflight) Barktail - brown tabby tom Queens: Leafflight - tortoiseshell she-cat (former rogue;now is foster mother to Skykit and Blackkit, mother to Marshkit, Swampkit, Greenkit, Lilykit, and Helleborekit) Acornblossom - pinkish light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Blossomkit, Hawkkit, Smokekit, and Clawkit) Kits: Blossomkit - pinkish light brown she-kit with withe tips on paws and ears Hawkkit - brown tom-kit with one white paw and ear Smokekit - small gray tabby tom-kit Clawkit - dark brown tom-kit Skykit - blue gray she-kit with lighter muzzle and tail tip Blackkit - black tom-kit Elders: Potato - light brown tom (former loner) Prologue The gentle breeze carried a feather from the sky and into the lake as it rippled gentle waves across. "It's a sign from StarClan!" hissed a black she-cat "even a little feather in the sky can cause a disastrous change! Lightningstar! Trust me this time! Or it can bring trouble to to the clans!", she exclaimed "Are you sure, Ravenpelt? I mean, that was only a feather.", said Lightningstar doubtingly and it sounds nothing like an actual prophecy, ''he thought"For sure! Usually, Starclan sends prophecies and omens on the ground, but this time they must have easily caught a bird in the sky and flung this feather towards the lake!", Ravenpelt hissed "Okay! I'll listen this time! But if you mistake this prophecy, then you ''will become an elder den right after you've trained your apprentice." ~ "Lightningstar! I found these two kittypet kits in a twoleg thing and they said that they fell out of a monster!", exclaimed Tulipstem after she came running down into camp. "I see where this is going, I am not going to raise those kittypets. My family is perfect, and it will stay perfect.", growled Acornblossom "Don't worry kits, it's not that she doesn't like you, she's just a little grumpy sometimes", Tulipstem purred to the kits . "I can take them into my litter", mewed Leafflight . "Are you sure, sister? you do ''already have five kits." "I won't mind." "Well, what are you going to name them?", mewed Barktail after he entered the den. "Blackkit," she mewed as she pointed at the black tom-kit with her tail, "and Skykit" Chapter 1 Skykit was about to open her eyes. "Leafflight! Leafflight!", Blackkit called to his mother "Skykit's eyes are opening!" "I opened them already silly!", Skykit mewed playfully as Blackkit saw that her eyes were amber. "Oh, well that's good," bragged Blossomkit "blue is ugly with amber, so more prettiness for me!" "Yeah, and Blackkit's black pelt looks like mud!", snorted Clawkit. "Well your pelt looks more like mud because mud is dark brown!", hissed Blackkit "maybe your parents should've named you Mudkit instead, ''Mudkit!" "Call my brother that one more time!", growled Hawkkit. "Mudkit!" Hawkkit sprang on Blackkit with unsheathed claws and left claw marks on his eyes. "Acornblossom! You should've watched your kits!", hissed Leafflight. "And you?", growled Acornblossom "your kit deserved that for what he done to my ''kit." Leafflight didn't reply. She grabbed Blackkit by the scruff and sprang towards the medicine cat's den. ~ "I don't blame the other kits for what they've done to him", rasped the old medicine cat "after all, his sister ''will destroy the clans," "Ravenpelt, will you please stop thinking that?", growled Leafflight. "No, I will not" ~ "See? I warned him not to to call Clawkit that again." Hawkkit said to Leafflight's kits. "We should've woke up like mother told us to instead of being lazy!", sobbed Marshkit. "Kits, I told you to not talk with filthy cats for too ''long!", scowled Acornblossom. Smokekit stood there as the others went to Acornblossom. "Smokekit, no milk for you tonight!" "So?", said Smokekit as he padded out of the nursery. ~ "Hi, Smokekit", greeted Skykit solemnly "Hey", said Smokekit back"I'm sorry." "For what?" "Letting your brother get hurt.", Smokekit muttered "It's not your fault, and if it was, at least you're nice enough to apologize." "Hey, Skykit?" "What?" "Don't tell anyone, but I want to leave the clans" Chapter 2 "What?!", exclaimed Skykit. "I said-" "That was a rhetorical question!" "I know, I was just kidding", Smokekit smirked. "But seriously, why?!" "Shh! Keep your voice down!", hissed Smokekit "Okay, so this is why: First, I'm the least favored among my littermates to my mother, so that's why I have my own nest and usually eat fresh-kill. Second, my littermates don't like me neither, so they always make fun of me. Finally, No one in my family likes me and I don't think anyone else does either, so I thought maybe they'll be better off without me." "''I like you, and my family does too." Skykit mewed. " Thanks. I'll stay then" ~ " Lightningstar, Smokekit's family was so mean, he wanted to leave the clans!" Skykit exclaimed as she put her front paws in the air. " Sure he did, Skykit." Lightningstar said back with a face pretending he believed her. " Lightningstar, he really did! Why don't you believe me?!" " Who would want to believe in a destroyer?" " I'm just a kit and why do you believe in a crazy old she-cat?! And plus, if the prophecy is actually real, then why are you trying to make me more of a destroyer?!" Skykit ran away crying. ~ " Where's Skykit?" asked Leafflight